Talk:Quests/Event/England Event Quests/@comment-43378238-20190825143246
For Chapter 20: The Pirate Who Loved Her, when you click sail to leave Zanzibar, he is straight ahead with the talking bubble and exclamation point. He has a 590 durability ship with a 72 man crew. He defeats Liza then he fights your ship in melee. I could not leave those melee attacks far enough to fire on him. He kept restarting the melee. So I retreated battle one with few men, picked up more in neighboring ports, then attacked a second time with many more men. This time he started his first melee and I defeated him. Sail to Zanzibar. Liza sails with McGregor to Calicut to retrieve his treasure. She gives you a report and says go to the Port Official and give it to the next English ship you see while you wait in Zanzibar. When you talk to the Port Official, he says come back later to give the report to someone from England. So I went to the other Port Official, went to port, stocked my ship, clicked sail but did not move, and waited out several days before returning to Zanzibar and to the Port Official. He told me to sail so I did it for another ten days. Again he ignored me. So I sailed to a neighboring port and returned. The Port Official ignored me. So I log out of the game. I log in, talk to the Port Official who is unchanged, and sail without moving another 10 days. Now when I talk to the Zanzibar Port Official he says the Englishman is back. I go to the other Port, and behind me I see in the square a man with a talking bubble and exclamation point named Thomas. Talk to him until he repeats himself. Then go to the Port and leave, as Frederik joins you. Go to Calicut. Go to Calicut’s unnamed mansion below the bank where Liza and others talk to you. Keep talking until they leave. Then go to the square southeast of the Archives. You will see everyone talking to Sanjai Talk to Sanjai and he leaves. Talk to others and they repeat themselves. I go to port and sail without moving for 10 days, then talk to the Port Official who says nothing. From this point, each time you return to the Port Official, look to your right since that is where Sanjai will appear. I repeat for 10 days but no change. I repeat for 10 days. I repeat for 10 days. I repeat for 10 days. I repeat for 10 days. I repeat for 10 days. No change. So Sanjai does not finish in 70 days, or I forgot to look to my right when I was doing the preceding. I left to do things in other ports rather than continue waiting. I sailed through ports all the way to Calcutta and returned. The Port Official says nothing, so Sanjai is still not ready. I loaded Calicut pepper by continually trading with the adjacent port, but Sanjai is not done. I return to sailing without moving from Calicut port: I stay out 55 days. When I return and stand in front of the Port Official, far to my right stands Sanjai with a talking bubble and exclamation point. Talk to Sanjai, and he gives you a Chieftain’s Bracelet to give to his father in Mozambique. Talk to the others so they leave, then sail to Mozambique to give the Bracelet at the Market.